


Just texting

by LunaBadMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBadMoon/pseuds/LunaBadMoon
Summary: Peter and stiles texted about stupid stuff and everyone is alive for now and that's it p.s me bad at summary





	Just texting

**Author's Note:**

> Talk of who dates who ish and killing people

Even if we kill u prob com back:stiles  
Well I haven't died in a while:peter  
Right we should fix that:stiles  
Naw I'm good:peter  
Should I call Derek or Chris:stiles  
Oh shit no...don't do that:peter  
Fine...how bout Lydia:stiles  
I'd smash:peter  
As if you mentally tortured her:stiles  
Lol and then I'd smash:peter  
Who Allison ? She'd gut you:stiles  
Lol she could try:peter  
Kira kinda has a boyfriend:stiles  
Nah don't like her:peter  
Haden is dating Liam:stiles  
IK but she ok:peter  
Ew is it Allison's mom!!:stiles  
Nah tha hell:peter  
Is it miss.macall?:stiles  
Hahaha y u naming ppl I have standers:peter  
IK I've seen those Vneck shirts:stiles  
What's that supposed to mean?:peter  
Is it Lydia's mom?:stiles  
Naw I wouldn't smash any of them:peter  
Why:stiles  
Cuz nobody can handle this:peter  
Lol.....so..gonna try the family thing:stiles  
I would but I'm more of a lone wolf:peter  
More like dead one :-) :stiles  
True:peter  
If only I had someone who cared:peter  
You have Derek but he hates you:stiles  
He doesn't count:peter  
And cora:stiles  
Yeah:peter  
But she hates you 2:still  
I know:peter  
I need a companion:peter  
Try the drach:stiles  
That's more of a Derek thing:peter  
Deaton's sister:stiles? And she works for the alpha pack could kill one for power not hurt our pack:stiles  
Oh good idea:peter  
Right:stiles  
I'mma do it:peter  
Good luck and don't tell derek

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is fav person might make nother might not


End file.
